The present invention relates to the basic and fundamental laws of earthly electric nature, gravity, the weak and strong magnetic forces, all directly related to our 100% electro-magnetic, DNA molecular bodies comprised of charges, semi-solids, liquids, chemicals and gases in the form of energy, spent, gained, retained and maintained beyond the earth""s normal over-all 0.5 gauss. Gauss being to magnetism as current is to electricity. The method includes a man made Vortex device, and man made magnetic Vortex Pads to help accelerate the stronger than earth""s over-all 0.5 gauss current flow, in the form of either all North on one side of the Vortex Device and all South on the other side. Other embodiments include a man made Magnetic Vortex Device, bipolared all magnetic South on one side of the Vortex Device, all magnetic North on the other, where either side of the Vortex Device can be used separately by turning it over, so North-South or South-North, magnetized Vortex Pads accelerate the magnetic gauss for DNA Molecular regeneration. Natural and man made magnetic Vortexes are from a regenerating direct current (DC) flow, not degenerating, alternating current (AC) flow.
In natures designed earth, Vortexes accelerate a natural magnetic current flowing from the molten ferrite loadstone of the inner-iron-core of the earth outward, at the speed of light. Natural Vortexes of various sizes, large and small, weak and strong, exist on various parts of the earth.
The accelerated current flow from an earthly Vortex is commonly attributed to gold deposits or crystal deposits deep in the bowels of the earth, which accelerates the earthly magnetic current outward, splitting the North-South, polarity of the magnetic Vortex in half, much as the non-homogeneous earth at the block wall in the center of the earth, splits the magnetic polarity of the earth, North-South. The coldest parts of the earth, the North and South poles, due to the freezing temperatures, also act as an accelerating, Natural Current Flow Vortex and are the largest and strongest non-homogeneous free wireless electromagnetic fields on earth. In parts of Mongolia and Tibet it is believed by the inhabitants their long lifespan, documented scientifically to be anywhere from a hundred years of age to two hundred years of age is due to the Vortex Current Flow Effect.
Just a few of the Vortex documented in the United States are at Sedona, Ariz. and Goldmine, Oreg. These vortexes are aeronautically mapped out to be avoided in air flight, as it can cause problems with the instrumentation of in-flight aircraft. Vortexes are known to exist below many of the earth""s oceans.
The present invention supplies a local, artificial vortex effect, similar to a natural vortex""s ability to align a users cellular structure in a similar fashion as a Magnetic Resonance Imager, but without the imaging component.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a new portable, uncomplicated, means, device and/or apparatus to help duplicate nature""s known method of super charging our human DNA Molecular Mass, as a much more beneficial exacting science presently unknown to the majority of mankind.
Some of the main features of this new invention relate to Vortex Pads. Vortex Pads are easily transportable and movable accelerated Vortex Devices. Vortex pads can be formed from a magnetic keeper, with magnetic tape attached, which focuses the magnetic tapes magnetic flux upon a user. The vortex devices are a natural way to regenerate, detoxify, and charge human DNA in two different non-homogeneous polarities. They are a non-invasive, non-toxic, non-drug related, natural way to help rejuvenate the entire human body at rest, work or play.